


Fumbling

by 27th



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Soo-Won Being the Sly Minx That He is, Soo-Won In General Because That Man Should Be Illegal, Teenage Boys Fooling Around, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27th/pseuds/27th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo-Won's warm brown eyes glittered in that way Hak knows means trouble. He’s seen this look on Soo-Won’s face at least a dozen times and he’s still never figured out how to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't ship them but here I am with unapologetic porn. This is supposed to take place when Hak and Soo-Won are around sixteen years old. 
> 
> Shout out to lordsoowon on tumblr for putting up with my constant SooHak headcanons. ♡

“We’re going to be seen,” Hak hisses through his teeth as Soo-Won nudges him until he’s got his back against the castle wall, the stone cool through his robes. It’s enough to make him shudder. His palms are clammy, and he honestly doubts he'd be able to hear the approach of footsteps over the thundering of his heartbeat.

“Just don’t be loud,” Soo-Won says like that somehow solves everything, peeking around the edge of the wall to make sure no one is around before returning to Hak. He stops in front of him, those warm brown eyes glittering in that _way_ that Hak knows means trouble. He’s seen this look on Soo-Won’s face at least a dozen times and he’s still never figured out how to say no.

Hak averts his eyes and tries to get a grip on the situation, ignoring the slender fingers undoing the sash around his waist and opening his robe. It’s not like it’s the first time, Hak reasons with himself. They've been experimenting for a while now, stealing kisses in the quiet hours of the night when everyone’s gone to sleep, hands curious and shaky through clothes (and, on the rare occasion, under).

He’s at that age, according to the embarrassing lectures Mundok forces him to sit through at dinner. The old man talks about everything from growing pains to how he can get a girl pregnant if he’s not careful. He never mentions boys, so Hak doesn’t either.

Right now Soo-Won has his hands in the loose opening of Hak’s shirt, calloused fingertips skimming the hard plane of his chest, down over the contours of his abdomen, and Hak feels like he can hardly breathe. He likes the way those hands feel, roughened from hours of swordplay. He likes it even more when their eyes meet again and Soo-Won leans in to kiss him.

He has to crane his neck just a little because Soo-Won hasn’t caught up to Hak's recent growth spurt, one of his hands reaching to cup Soo-Won's smooth cheek. His fingers are steady in spite of his nerves, mouth opening to let Soo-Won’s tongue in, and the wet slide of it drives Hak a little crazy. Soo-Won's mouth has always been talented, and Hak’s legs feel embarrassingly wobbly by the time they pull apart breathing hard.

“Don’t freak out,” Soo-Won whispers into the small space between their mouths. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are lidded, but the look in them is sharp as ever. “I just want to try something…”

Soo-Won curls a hand around Hak’s hip, thumb skirting along the hem of his pants. Hak moves his hand from Soo-Won’s face back into the long spill of his hair, curling his fingers into it like he might try to jerk the boy away. He doesn’t, going very still as Soo-Won untucks his shirt with his free hand, still rubbing his thumb over the curve of Hak’s hip all the while, drawing these little circles that frustrate Hak to no end.

It’s only when Soo-Won starts easing his pants down to his knees that Hak says something, voice breaking on a “wait!”. His eyes dart around, sure he’ll be caught with his pants down. Soo-Won actually has the audacity to laugh, a breathy chuckle that makes Hak feel warm all over.

“Nobody's gonna see,” Soo-Won promises, letting go of Hak’s hip in favor of undressing him. Hak shivers as cool air brushes his bare skin. His eyes wander skyward as if to call on some higher power and he’s about to tell Soo-Won that he’s gone too far this time, but when he glances down his words die in his throat.

Soo-Won is on his knees, fingers splayed over Hak’s bare thighs, eyes peering up at him through long blond lashes. He’s the most beautiful boy Hak’s ever seen.

Hak opens and closes his mouth a few times, searching for the right words and finding none, wishing he could melt back into the wall. He’s already half hard (though how he can manage it when he’s this nervous is a mystery) and Soo-Won can see it all. He stares unabashed, with the same open curiosity he has for everyone and everything.

“Don’t just _look_ at it.” Hak still isn’t sure what Soo-Won plans to do, but he’s got a vague idea. “Soo-Won…” His voice comes out strained as the boy leans in and presses a chaste kiss against the junction where Hak’s hip and thigh connect, warm breath ghosting over the shaft of his dick.

“Just let me…” Soo-Won breathes, trailing off as he curls fingers around the base of Hak’s cock. Hak’s hips jerk and he exhales shakily, the fingers of the hand not in Soo-Won’s hair scrabbling at the wall behind him, trying to find something to hold on to.

“We can’t,” Hak whispers, voice low and desperate. “We’re both…” _boys_.

He doesn’t say it out loud, can’t say it, because that would make it more real. They shouldn’t want this, _he shouldn’t want this_ , but Hak wants it so bad it’s a physical ache. He knows that if Soo-Won does this he won’t be able to look at him the same ever again. It’s hard enough to look at him right now, pink lips parted and cheeks flushed, hand firm between Hak’s legs. Whenever Hak imagined this happening he’d always pictured Soo-Won trembling under his touch, innocent and vulnerable; the reality is that Soo-Won looks like sin kneeling on the hard ground, and the sight alone is enough to make Hak shake.

Soo-Won gives his dick a slow stroke from base to tip, looking as thoughtful as he does lewd, and Hak’s hips jerk at the sensation.

His lips tease over the tip as he whispers, “You can pretend I’m Yona, if you want.”

Hak tries to say something. Everything feels so out of control right now, but then Soo-Won is opening his mouth and a coy pink tongue licks over the head of Hak’s cock. His breath hitches at the sensation, fingers tightening in Soo-Won’s hair. _Oh God, oh God, that feels…_

Soo-Won is watching his reactions from under the fan of his lashes, savoring the labored rise and fall of his chest, the way Hak is coming apart for him before he’s even really begun. He eases the tip between his soft lips and gives it a slow, curious suck, listening to Hak choke back a moan at the way it feels. And it feels amazing. Just this is so much better than his hand that Hak can't imagine what sex with Soo-Won would be like.

“Soo-Won,” he groans, toes curling in his boots as Soo-Won hums around him in response. He takes Hak’s cock in a little further, mouth so hot and wet that Hak can barely stand it. He isn’t going to last long. “Fuck, t-that’s…”

Hak pants, open mouthed, as Soo-Won starts to bob his head. It’s clumsy, and the wet slide of his cock past Soo-Won’s lips sounds absolutely _obscene_. Soo-Won has his eyes closed now, focused, and Hak holds his hair away from his face, the honeyed strands spilling through his fingers. He can barely stand to watch, but he can’t seem to look away either.

He shouldn’t look that good with Hak’s cock in his mouth, hand fumbling with whatever he can’t fit inside. Hak can’t help the involuntary noises he’s making, little gasps and moans that he tries to stifle with his free hand, and they only seem to spur Soo-Won on. He keeps taking Hak a little deeper with every bob, and it’s all Hak can do to keep from bucking his hips, the hand in Soo-Won’s hair encouraging him to go faster, fingers pressing against the base of the other boy’s skull.

Teeth graze just below the head of Hak’s cock by accident and the dark haired boy lets out a surprised hiss as pain jolts through him, body jerking forward on instinct. Soo-Won chokes around him and for a moment it’s bliss, the other’s throat tight and perfect around his cock, and before Hak can help it he’s cumming hard.

His body shudders with the force of it, his grip on Soo-Won’s hair painful as he lets out a low, helpless groan and spills into his best friend’s mouth. He sags against the wall when he’s finished, trying to catch his breath, eyes fluttering open. He’s not sure when he closed them, but when his vision refocuses Soo-Won is coughing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Guilt hits him hard, chasing away the afterglow of his orgasm. He’d been too rough.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Are you…?” Hak trails off because it’s a little too late to apologize, but Soo-Won just grins up at him like a satisfied cat.

“I'm fine,” he says, getting to his feet and brushing the dirt from his robes. His knees must be bruised from kneeling on the ground for so long, and Hak feels breathless with the knowledge that Soo-Won doesn’t even seem to mind.

“So,” Soo-Won begins, much too casual, cocking his head to the side. His mouth looks well fucked, and Hak struggles not to stare. “How was it?”

“Good,” Hak admits, pulling the other boy a little closer before he can think better of it. “Really good.”

Soo-Won’s smile looks as angelic as it always does, only tainted by the knowledge that he’d been sucking Hak off minutes ago. Hak leans in to kiss him and it’s not as gross as he expects, tasting himself on Soo-Won’s tongue. When they pull apart, Soo-Won takes Hak’s hand and guides it between his thighs.

“Will you…?”

They shouldn't, because this has already gone way too far. And what if someone finds out? What if _Yona_ finds out?

“Yeah.”

When it comes to Soo-Won, Hak never can seem to say no.


End file.
